


Tea, Love?

by examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Crack, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating/pseuds/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Eren  and Levi catching up at the end of the day and Levi accidentally calls Eren 'love'.</p><p>This is based off of an ask that was sent to @oekaki-chan<br/>Check out her blog, it’s one of my favs!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea, Love?

It had been an excruciatingly long day for Eren, so it gave him comfort when he could vent out of his frustration to Levi at the end of it all. Eren sat on the edge of the kitchen counter as the shorter man listened to him with interest opposite him, leaning against the fridge.  
“I swear, I don’t know how Marco puts up with that horse! And then to add to the shit storm, I walked into the lecture without doing the prep reading, and..oh god, it was just a mess today.” Eren exclaimed, exasperated.

Pushing himself off the fridge, Levi walked over the short distance placing himself between Eren’s legs dangling off of the counter, placing his hands on the others thighs. “You need to calm down, you know Jean winds you up for the fun of it. It’s because you let yourself get wound up, just forget about him. Or kick him in the face, either would work.”

“Yeah,” Eren huffed. “I’m sure I totally wouldn’t get kicked out.”

“Tch, I’m sure of it.” Levi smirked.

“You cooking tonight? Or should I?” Eren asked, not really minding.

“I can cook, should I start now?”

“Let’s leave it for a bit, I’m not hungry right now.”

“Alright,” replied Levi, moving himself towards the kettle. “Tea, love?”

Levi stopped moving as soon as the word left his mouth, he could hear Eren pushing himself off of the counter. As Levi was about to apologise, Eren had flung his arm around his shoulders with a wide smile on his face.

“Oy, what’s with that shit eating grin?”

“I’d love some tea….babe.”

“Oh my god.” Levi replied to the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! 
> 
> my tumblr is mynarutomind


End file.
